The present invention is a platelet incubator. More specifically, the present invention is a platelet incubator having a platelet agitator and a central monitor and alarm system.
Platelets are one of several products yielded from whole blood and used in the medical field. Typically, platelets have a storage life of five days. For best quality, platelets must be stored in a closely controlled environment with minimal exposure to temperature variation. A closed environmentally controlled storage environment is often used. Incubation apparatuses typically have a temperature monitoring system which tracks the temperature in the storage compartment of a platelet incubator. This monitoring is accomplished through the use of a laboratory type, temperature chart recorder. Users of such equipment review the temperature chart to determine if the platelets were properly stored.
Additionally, it has been found advantageous to agitate the stored platelets to maintain the suspension of the platelets in the storage media. This agitation is accomplished through oscillation of the trays, drawers, or compartments used for storage of the platelets. Lack of oscillation may result in reduced yield of platelets or a reduced acceptable storage life.